


Waiting to Catch the Light

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [8]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Forbidden Love, Foreshadowing, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Poetry, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Touch-Starved, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. To make the most of what they had was the least they could do.





	Waiting to Catch the Light

It was in moments like these that made everything else worthwhile. Between the present and future, Saya savored running her fingers through Tohru's silky locks, careful not to disturb the quiet that was needed. Tohru held back a shudder, yearning for more of Saya's touch. In the midst of a cold winter, the fire burned endlessly in their restrained touches, hoping to come alive in the hungry flame. She murmured contently as Saya leaned in slowly and cupped her face, yielding, gentle, and unsteady hands.

Tohru then pressed her lips onto Saya's, searing her touch. There was no respite from their shared fate, chained together in such a cruel fortune. Moments between them were enough for them go carry on. Saya was a cold shadow and Tohru was the dark. Their hands twined together, their clothes shed, skin moved upon skin, and their muffled whimpers became cries of release.

They were bound to each other by fate's cruel hand, so to make the most of what they had was the least they could do, before lilting dreams convulsed in waking nightmares. Behind perfect smiles and the picturesque family portraits, these incessant moments were enough for them, before damnation would come to collect them.


End file.
